


Companionship and Comfort

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Bedmates, Friendship, M/M, Shadar-Kai, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: After they leave the army, B'razvi and Irrez stay close.





	Companionship and Comfort

Irrez had seen no point to fucking around in the army – it was a human organization, and human mores dictated that sex was not a means to advancement or favour. Occasionally his fellow soldiers would have something to offer him beyond the base pleasure of the act, in which case he would indulge them, but sex for its own sake held little interest to him. B'razvi had always showed a similar – even a more extreme – disinterest, and it had taken a while to uncover whether this was another ascetic vow or another personal quirk. It turned out to be the latter.

Other shadar kai found B'razvi off-putting, because of this, or because of his vow of silence, or his generally odd demeanour. Irrez had been around him enough and paid enough attention to see the patterns that underlay his strangeness, and was unperturbed by them. He was strange, but he was quiet, which made him a more pleasant companion than most, and in many ways more trustworthy. B'razvi seemed to feel the same way, and Irrez was unsurprised when after they were discharged and received their citizenship papers, B'razvi remained in his company.

That was fine. They were used to each other by then, which made it easier to negotiate the adjustment to Aveyronnais civilian life together. They stayed for the first while in a hovel in the Shade, to save money until Irrez was able to finalize the permits for his shop. B'razvi helped make sure they stayed out of trouble while maintaining some level of privacy. Later, B'razvi helped him set up in the new building, carefully carrying crates of delicate glasswares and arranging things to Irrez's exacting specifications.

They were used to sharing space. In the army they'd been bunkmates in the barracks and tentmates in the field, and in the flop house they'd curtained off the corner of the shared room they were renting. The new shop afforded them more private personal space – a shared bedroom, which Irrez initially outfitted with some cheap surplus cots while he poured his capital into the shop. Alchemical simples were cheap enough to make, but the real money lay in more exotic substances that gave the shop its name, and the materials and implements required to process them were difficult to obtain and expensive.

It was all the more surprising, then, when B'razvi shunned his own cot that first night. Instead he waited for Irrez to lie down, then came to climb in beside him. Surprised, and uncertain at this change of habits, Irrez shifted to accommodate his larger frame. "I thought you weren’t interested in such things-" he started to say. Before he had chance to examine his own unexpected complacency at this potential shift towards the sexual, B'razvi covered his mouth with one hand to silence and still him. Then he deliberately pulled his hair, released from its usual top knot, out of the way, and nestled himself against Irrez's shoulder, pulling one of his slim arms around his waist.

They shifted together over the course of the night, the cot not offering much comfort for two grown men, especially not when one was as fit as B'razvi. Despite the discomfort, it was more restful that Irrez had expected. He woke up content, if somewhat stiff, his arm numb and trapped underneath his sleeping partner. This was more than fine, he decided. B'ravzi smiled broadly when he did wake, crawling out of bed and wandering off to the kitchen to fix them breakfast. They ate together in the usual comfortable silence, B'razvi leaning against him afterwards as Irrez described his plans for the day. He'd decided to prioritize some furniture, after all, including one larger bed.


End file.
